


Tormenta de arena

by chisheccid



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisheccid/pseuds/chisheccid
Summary: Sanji se dirigió a la cocina de mala manera y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Decidió que comer un poco de queso lo ayudaría a calmar la ansiedad que estaba logrando tomar control de su cuerpo. ¿Hasta qué punto llegará Sanji para aguantar la abstinencia?
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Tormenta de arena

**Disclaimer:** One Piece no me pertenece, todo del gran Eichiiro Oda.

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Fic hecho para el Kink meme de la página de Facebook de Hessefan.

...

**TORMENTA DE ARENA**

Ya eran días en que estaba aguantando la abstinencia. Necesitaba sentir el humo bajando por su garganta, mantenerlo en sus pulmones por varios segundos y luego exhalar disfrutando del calor que le provocaba. Sabía que era la nicotina lo que le tenía tan enredado con el cigarrillo, pero si se ponía a pensar, también lo era el humo, el sabor que se impregnaba en toda su boca y que iba dejando rastros hasta llegar a sus pulmones.

Se sintió temblar, ya no aguantaba ese martirio de no sentir ese humo precioso inundando su cuerpo, la ansiedad iba en aumento y su corazón empezó a latir a mil, un poco más y empezaría a hiperventilar y gritar.

Sus amigos se daban cuenta de que Sanji había llegado a su punto de quiebre, y es que no habían tocado tierra en mucho tiempo y las provisiones se le habían acabado. Zoro lo miró, como burlándose de la debilidad de Sanji ante su debilidad ante el tabaco y tomó un largo bocado de sake.

Sanji se dirigió a la cocina de mala manera y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Decidió que comer un poco de queso lo ayudaría a calmar la ansiedad que estaba logrando tomar control de su cuerpo, sabía que si comía algo podría engañar a su cuerpo y por ende la ansiedad bajaría y lograría mantenerse cuerdo durante algunos minutos más hasta encontrar una solución a su problema. Abrió la alacena y en el camino de su mano hacia el queso, derribó un frasco de hierbas utilizadas como condimento. El cocinero expresó un “Mierda” demasiado sentido como para esa situación y se dispuso a recoger el desorden que había armado, pero a medio camino le llegó el olor de las especias; era anís lo que tenía entre sus dedos, lo había picado finamente para integrarlo en diversos platillos para darles un toque aromático, aspiró el aroma como quien se aferra a la orilla y se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea.

Tenía papel para envolver tabaco escondido en alguna parte, y agradecía infinitamente a Usopp por el regalo en ese momento. Sanji era más de comprar el cigarrillo hecho, porque además de todo, la nicotina era la que le hacía más efecto que cualquier otra cosa, así que había guardado el regalo, no sabía que en ese momento lo salvarían de alguna manera.

Corrió hacia el dormitorio para buscar ese preciado regalo y al encontrarlo, regresó a la cocina con la misma prisa, todo esto ante la mirada de sus nakama. Entró a la cocina y empezó a depositar pequeñas partículas en el papel fino, lo enrolló sin antes sentirse estúpido por desperdiciar de esa manera un condimento tan noble y versátil si le sabías dar el trato necesario. Respiró hondo para lamer el filo del papel y así acabarlo de sellar. El cigarro le tembló en la mano, sabía que no le daría el mismo efecto de la nicotina, pero por lo menos tendría la sensación de humo en su paladar y en el resto de su sistema para aguantar un poco más; tenía la esperanza de llegar a alguna isla antes de que la ansiedad hiciera su aparición.

Sin embargo, eso no pasó. La noche había caído y nuevamente sintió el reclamo de su cuerpo. Trataba de aguantar lo mejor que podía, no quería que sus nakama lo vieran en ese estado tan deplorable y extendió una ancha sonrisa hasta que todos se fueron a acostar. Se metió nuevamente a la alacena y miró el anís con tristeza. No se le hacía justo fumarse algo tan noble, incluso fumándosela sintió las bellas propiedades de esa especia, un sabor dulzón y aromático le había explotado en la boca, se había fusionado con sus papilas gustativas y había llegado hasta su cabeza, pero sabía que no debía. Las especias junto a la comida, eran a lo que más respeto tenía Sanji (Obviando a las mujeres.) y ese episodio de la tarde había sido solamente debilidad.

Derrotado salió de la cocina, tenía la cabeza gacha y se disponía a irse a su alcoba para tratar de dormir un poco, aunque bien sabía que le sería imposible sin su dosis nocturna de cigarros. Suspiró y alzó la vista para encontrar la habitación de Chopper abierta. No le extrañó demasiado, el renito de vez en cuando tenía pesadillas y aprovechaba la ocasión para irse a dormir con las chicas, y aunque en ese momento tuvo ganas de ir a sacarlo de la cama de Nami o de Robin a las malas, su mente consumida por la abstinencia le dio mejores ideas. Un doctor generalmente tiene medicinas en su consultorio ¿No? Y sabía muy de sobra que muchas de las medicinas se hacían con hierbas con propiedades interesantes.

Entró al consultorio y se dirigió a las repisas para ver si encontraba algo de utilidad, alguna hoja que no estuviera procesada del todo, porque tampoco quería fumarse algo que lo dejara en coma. Empezó a revisar las etiquetas y se dio cuenta de que Chopper era demasiado organizado con todo lo que tenía allí, seguramente se daría cuenta de que le faltaba algo por muy ínfimo que fuese y se vio metido en otro dilema. Se encontraba en esa situación que no se dio cuenta de que un Chopper adormilado llegaba del baño.

—¿Te sientes bien, Sanji? —Le dijo con una voz adormilada mientras se fregaba un ojo.

Sanji se sobresaltó de manera descomunal, casi como si lo hubieran atrapado en el campo de batalla, se podría decir que incluso peor, en parte por la culpa que sentía y por otra parte por la ansiedad.

—Estoy bien. —Mintió para luego retractarse de forma inmediata. —No estoy bien… Se me terminaron los cigarrillos y nunca pensé que el dejar de fumar me fuera a dejar en este estado. —Se lo veía descompuesto y los temblores ya empezaban a aparecer.

Chopper lo miró resignado y sabía que lo mejor para Sanji sería dejar de fumar, sin embargo, conocía demasiado bien a su camarada para saber que la abstinencia le haría un mal tan profundo que sería en vano porque al llegar a tierra Sanji iría a toda velocidad a reabastecerse. Suspiró y supo lo que tenía que hacer.

— Cuando volví a ver a Usopp. —Empezó a decir mientras abría cajones. —Me dio una colección muy amplia de plantas y flores para que les pudiera sacar provecho medicinalmente hablando. —Se detuvo por un momento, casi dudando de darle toda esa información a Sanji, pero ya era tarde, a esas alturas sabía que el cocinero haría lo que fuese por sonsacarle lo que sabía. —empecé a experimentar con varias de ellas y descubrí que una en especial tenía un efecto alucinógeno leve y que no daña realmente al cuerpo, además que si es bien administrado provoca relajación. Quizás te ayude con el problema de la abstinencia.

A Sanji se le iluminó la mirada. —¿Tendrías que inyectarme o algo por el estilo? —Preguntó.

—No, lo puedes fumar, por eso es que te lo estoy recetando, porque de lo contrario ni siquiera te diría esto, además, es completamente natural, no está mezclado con nada que potencie sus efectos, u lo más importante, no es venenosa, así que supongo que estarás bien siempre y cuando fumes bajo mi supervisión y una dosis por día.

Sanji asintió mientras miraba como Chopper ponía un poco de hojas secas en un pipa. Sanji lo interrumpió sacando el papel de cigarrillo de uno de sus bolsillos. Chopper le sonrió y procedió a armar el cigarrillo con las instrucciones de Sanji. Al terminar la labor le extendió el porro a su amigo y se limitó a verlo fumar, quería tenerlo bajo observación. En un principio, el renito pensó en que Usopp podría armar alguna especie de arma alucinógena con esa planta tan extraña o quizás él mismo podría sacarle algún provecho medicinal.

Fumó lentamente, llenando sus pulmones con ese humo que tenía un sabor muy particular, Chopper empezó a toser y optó por ponerse una mascarilla. El cocinero empezó a relajarse poco a poco y se le notaba feliz, Chopper se sintió aliviado al ver a su amigo disfrutando de la medicina y cuando hubo terminado el cigarro improvisado, lo mandó a dormir.

Y durmió como un bebé esa noche.

Sanji había vuelto a ser el cocinero pervertido de costumbre, se encontraba de muy buen humor y había cocinado un banquete exquisito para sus amigos que tan bien lo habían soportado en su etapa de abstinencia. No se preocupaba tanto de la comida porque en un barco pirata era lo que menos faltaba, siempre podían ponerse a pescar y Sanji podía convertir a cualquier cosa que atraparan en un delicioso manjar. Esa mañana decidió utilizar una mezcla de anís y sake para condimentar un pulpo gigante que su capitán había pescado la noche anterior. Agradecía el poder tener un acuario en donde poner a las presas vivas y cocinarlas en el estado más fresco posible.

Todos comieron con gusto, sin duda la comida estaba deliciosa. Inclusive Zoro había dicho en voz baja que había que reconocerle el mérito al “cejas rizadas” por su última creación.

—Se te nota muy calmado en comparación de ayer, cocinero-san. —Le dijo Robin tratando de averiguar qué había pasado.

—He encontrado un paquete de cigarrillos escondido en uno de mis cajones. —A Chopper no se le daba muy bien mentir, y aunque casi todos lo vieron como una respuesta válida, Robin y usopp no se creyeron el cuento.

Sanji asintió sintiendo que la mirada de Chopper le decía que no debía hablarlo con nadie. Solamente usaría esa medicina cuando en realidad hiciera falta y en dosis muy pequeñas para no perder el control, después de todo, no sabía si los compuestos de aquella planta serían adictivos.

El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad hasta que Zoro se levantó para ir a buscar una botella de sake y con desagrado descubrió que ya no quedaban más de ellas, tragó saliva al darse cuenta de que la noche anterior también se había terminado el último barril de cerveza. Salió de la alacena fingiendo compostura, de todas formas, no quería que lo rebajaran al mismo nivel del cocinero cuando se le terminaron los cigarrillos.

—Yo había dejado una botella de sake en la alacena. —Dijo mientras miraba al cocinero, después de todo, era el único que tenía acceso libre a la alacena a cualquier hora del día.

—Te la comiste con el pulpo de esta mañana, ese que tanto te gustó, Marimo. —Le dijo con sarna, y es que Sanji se moría por verlo en la misma situación que se había encontrado él hace apenas algunas horas.

Zoro se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía el rubio, y con su peor voz de amenaza le dijo. —Ni lo sueñes cocinero pervertido, no soy tan débil como tú. Puedo aguantar sin beber tranquilamente por varios meses, al contrario de ti, tengo completo control sobre mi cuerpo.

Y le dio un pequeño empujón en el hombro mientras se dirigía al puesto de vigía para meditar un poco y entrenar en todo el día.

Sanji se sonrió y dijo para sí mismo. —Ya lo veremos, cabeza de alga.

Y pasaron los días sin que nadie gritara el “tierra a la vista” tan anhelado, y a Zoro se le veía terriblemente afectado. Extrañaba el sabor amargo de la cerveza y esa sensación burbujeante bajando por su garganta, extrañaba la fuerza del sake golpeando sus órganos para luego quemarle levemente en el estómago, y es que ya habían pasado varios meses encerrados en el barco que ya ni siquiera quedaba vino ni alguna otra bebida alcohólica a bordo, incluso Franky estaba gastando sus reservas de cola, tanto que Zoro hasta sintió culpa cuando le robó una de ellas solamente para sentir el gas en su organismo, sin embargo no era lo mismo y nunca más lo volvió a hacer.

Por otro lado, Sanji nuevamente adoptó un comportamiento un tanto errático, al parecer sus reservas esta vez sí que se habían agotado, pero se le hacía muy extraño que el cocinero visitara más veces de las normales el consultorio de Chopper.

—Es que con una dosis ya no me alcanza. —Le decía el rubio con tono de alarma.

—Lo siento, Sanji. —Le decía el renito con voz fraternal. —Pero no puedo darte más de un cigarro al día, creo que no debí darte ninguno desde el principio, al parecer si es adictivo.

Sanji estaba al borde de un colapso y con toda la rabia del mundo se paró de su asiento, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un Zoro que husmeaba y solamente le dijo un “quítate de mi camino.” En el consultorio Chopper estaba lo suficientemente acojonado de la actitud de su amigo que no reparó en que Zoro había escuchado todo.

Sanji nuevamente empezaba a sentir los efectos de la adicción, y es que después de que uno se enganchaba con algo, necesitaba cada vez una mayor dosis para llegar al mismo estado que la primera vez que probó algo, era así como se había iniciado en el vicio del cigarrillo, y ahora, una nueva adicción se le hacía presente y ya no pensaba con todos sus sentidos. Tendría que robarle a Chopper los cigarrillos que tenía armados, y para eso necesitaba armar un plan para alejarlo del cuarto por un muy buen tiempo.

Esperó a la noche y planeó asustarlo cuando las luces se hubieran apagado. Le haría pensar que en el barco se filtró un fantasma para que esa noche fuera a dormir con alguna de las chicas y él robaría un par de cigarrillos, o de plano le robaría todo. Y así hizo. Esperó a que todos se encontraran en sus cuartos, las luces se fueron apagando poco a poco y la quietud de la noche se hizo presente en todo el barco, menos en el consultorio. Maldijo la curiosidad de Chopper, ese día había empezado a experimentar con algunas hierbas que tenía de reserva y se había quedado allí, haciendo anotaciones de las diferentes reacciones que lograba con cada mezcla. Lo miraba con ansias, tanto que no notó la presencia del espadachín a su lado.

—¿En qué andas metido cocinero pervertido? —Le dijo con voz de cansancio. —¿No me irás a decir que desarrollaste un fetiche con Chopper?

Sanji se asustó a tal punto que lo hizo gritar, y Chopper, al escuchar un grito tan agudo, pensó efectivamente que el espíritu de una mujer ahogada se coló en el barco. Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo para refugiarse en el cuarto de Robin. No fue hasta ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba de tanto para asustar al renito, en verdad la abstinencia lo estaba matando.

Se levantó sin darle una respuesta a Zoro, el cual se enojó al saberse ignorado, lo siguió hasta dentro del consultorio. Sanji buscó entre los cajones y ¡Bingo! Había encontrado los porros armados, Zoro lo miraba con curiosidad.

—¿Robando medicina? — Le reprochó.

—Esta porquería no es medicina. —Dijo a la par que se llenaba los bolsillos. —No es medicina, pero me ayuda a calmar la ansiedad del cigarrillo.

Zoro levantó la ceja, definitivamente eso le interesaba. Desde hace ya varios días que no encontraba calma ni meditando, necesitaba algo que pudiera calmarlo, y aunque no lo hacía tan evidente por orgullo, también estaba pasando por la ansiedad que solamente la abstinencia te puede dar.

Sanji salió para fumar, pero fue detenido por Zoro. —Necesito uno de esos. —Muy contrario a lo que Sanji creería, sonó a súplica más que a amenaza. Sanji se apiadó de él y le extendió uno de los tantos porros que tenía en su bolsillo.

El espadachín lo examinó como quien no quiere la cosa y Sanji, rodando los ojos prendió un cigarrillo y se lo extendió para quitarle el que tenía en la mano. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca lo había visto fumar. Zoro dio la vuelta y se dispuso a subir al puesto de vigía, su camarote oficial, y Sanji lo siguió, si por mala suerte a Zoro le daba un ataque de tos y moría se sentiría culpable por el resto de su vida, y no quería cargar con esa culpa.

Zoro no lo detuvo, es más, estando allí arriba lo invitó a sentarse, a esas horas de la noche no tenía ganas de pelear, y de cierta manera se sentía agradecido por haberle brindado la oportunidad de sentirse mejor. Empezó a fumar lentamente, como le había visto hacer a Sanji en todos esos años en que lo conocía, lo miró de reojo para poder ver los movimientos que hacía, pero lo que vio lo asustó un poco.

Hasta ese momento, Sanji siempre había fumado bajo la supervisión de Chopper, pero en esta ocasión no estaba el renito para decirle que se midiera, eso, sumando la ansiedad por probar nuevamente ese cigarro mágico empezó a fumar erráticamente, casi como un poseso, daba caladas profundas y antes de terminar de botar todo el humo, ya le estaba dando una nueva calada al porro.

A pesar de que Sanji tenía experiencia con el humo, esta vez no pudo controlar el aire y empezó a toser de una manera que a Zoro empezó a preocuparle. Se podía ver que al rubio le faltaba el aire y hacía intentos en vano por levantarse. El espadachín hizo lo posible por ayudarlo dándole palmadas en la espalda, pero nada parecía funcionar. Por otro lado, Sanji cada vez parecía estar peor, si bien la tos había parado, Sanji temblaba mucho, su respiración era irregular y demasiado fuerte y cuando Zoro hizo contacto físico con él, Sanji empezó a gritar que se aleje.

Y es que la cabeza del cocinero era un completo amasijo de pensamientos varios. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero había empezado a recordar esas noches en la isla de los okama, el saberse perseguido a toda hora lo había puesto paranoico y esa noche, fumándose el porro había sentido una presencia observándole a lo lejos, razón suficiente para querer salir huyendo, sin embargo, la tos había hecho su presencia y luego verse atrapado en los fornidos brazos del espadachín le hicieron creer que estaba en peligro y no había nada que pudiera hacer para escapar. Huía de un Zoro que solamente quería ayudarlo, los porros quedaron abandonados sobre una superficie de metal que Zoro tenía para sentarse a meditar, se consumían muy lentamente a la par que el espadachín arrinconaba a un Sanji que tenía claras intenciones de lanzarse al vacío. Debía actuar rápido antes de que sucediera una tragedia. El cocinero dio la vuelta para mirar hacia el mar y tuvo el impulso de saltar, sin embargo, Zoro pudo pillarlo e medio camino, y con la fuerza ejercida para detenerlo se echó para atrás cayendo de espaldas con Sanji sobre su pecho. Aún notaba que le costaba respirar con normalidad y el temblor era aún intenso, era como si se estuviera muriendo de frío. Zoro, que no estaba del todo sobrio, lo apretó contra su cuerpo y en un acto meramente instintivo le acarició la cabeza con muchísima suavidad.

Se quedaron en esa posición durante varios segundos, que en el estado en el que estaban, parecieron horas. Sanji empezó a relajarse paulatinamente mientras el espadachín iba haciendo un recorrido fijo entre los surcos de la cabeza del cocinero, le recorría con las yemas de los dedos la coronilla, iba bajando al cuello y subía nuevamente recorriendo la oreja. Sin saber cómo, Sanji terminó recostado en las piernas de Zoro, su cabeza apoyada utilizando al espadachín de almohada, mientras este seguía recorriendo con sus yemas el rostro del cocinero con los ojos cerrados. Con la otra mano consiguió encontrar el porro y fumó despacio. Se le figuró que estaba memorizando las facciones de Sanji con sus dedos, las mejillas suaves, la nariz delgada y perfecta, las cejas rizadas y la frente ancha pero lisa. Estaba en ese recorrido, sintiendo como Sanji había vuelto a su normalidad y se atrevió a desviar un poco el camino que estaba haciendo. Las yemas se posaron en los labios que para ese entonces estaban un poco resecos. Sanji se sobresaltó y el momento de trance terminó.

El cocinero se incorporó y buscó sin mucho éxito el porro, Zoro le dedicó una mirada de disculpa. Maldito Marimo, se había fumado dos porros enteros mientras él trataba de recuperar un poco la cordura. Buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó un porro que había sido maltratado por el reciente ataque de pánico, se sintió idiota y lo mejor que pudo trató de enderezar el tubo para metérselo en la boca y fumar. Zoro ya estaba más fumado que cigarro barato, algunas ideas locas le empezaron a recorrer la mente, y es que tenía memorizadas las facciones del rubio con la yema de los dedos, lo había memorizado todo, menos sus labios, Sanji no le había dado la oportunidad de hacerlo y empezó a preguntarse cómo serían en realidad esos labios.

El cocinero se quitó el porro de los labios y humedeció con su lengua esos labios en los cuales se encontraba pensando Zoro, era casi como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos, o al menos eso fue lo que Zoro interpretó en su vuelo.

Se acercó lentamente, con la mirada fija en un Sanji que solamente se dio cuenta cuando estuvo a muy pocos centímetros. El espadachín levantó su barbilla y ágilmente fusionó sus labios contra los de su nakama, con una mano le sostuvo la cabeza rubia para acercarla lo máximo posible y no dejarle una escapatoria, la otra mano lo sostuvo firmemente de la cintura y se pegó lo más que pudo para hacerle sentir una erección que iba en aumento. Sanji se revolvía con la intención de escapar, pero el agarre de Zoro era tan fuerte que ya ni siquiera hizo más intentos por salir corriendo, cerró los ojos al igual que su compañero y se dejó llevar. En su mente revoloteaban imágenes diversas que no sabía con exactitud si eran reales, solamente sabía que empezaba a disfrutarlo y toda su cordura se vio envuelta en una tormenta de arena que se llevaba todos los prejuicios que tenía.

Zoro lo dejó libre al fin, pensando en que quizás lo molería a patadas, y estaba dispuesto a recibir ese maltrato, después de todo, había logrado memorizar los labios del cocinero y no le importaba pagar el precio, pero la boca del cocinero se apresuró por buscar de nuevo ese contacto placentero que cada vez se hacía más intenso.

La camisa de Sanji fue lo primero que cayó al piso, Zoro se deleitó besando cada parte de la anatomía del cocinero, lamía, tocaba, apretaba, y es que en esa noche a Zoro le entró la obsesión de memorizar cada parte del cuerpo de Sanji, lo que había empezado por un intento de calmar la ansiedad con los porros mágicos de Chopper, había terminado en una lucha que se peleaba muy diferente a lo que estaban acostumbrados.

Sanji también quería probar, y sometiendo a Zoro sin tanto esfuerzo empezó a besarle el cuello arrancándole un gemido ronco que terminó de excitar al rubio. Con desesperación le arrancó la ropa que traía ese día y se lanzó a llenar de mordiscos los hombros macizos y bronceados del espadachín, Zoro lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras en un intento que bno estaba resultando bien trataba de quedarse completamente desnudo. Sanji le ayudó dejando al descubierto un pene erecto que brillaba de humedad, sintió un deseo que nunca antes en su vida había sentido, la mano de Zoro posándose sobre su nuca le indicaron que estaba bien.

Succionó con fuerza el miembro duro mientras con sus manos jugueteaba con los testículos. Zoro apretó el puño que tenía libre para no gruñir, y es que el cocinero le estaba brindando placeres que no había sentido antes. No era la primera vez que se lo hacían, pero había algo en ese momento que lograba ponerlo a mil, quizás era la droga, quizás era el puro morbo, o quizás sería el mismo Sanji que lograba descontrolarlo a niveles insospechados.

Con cada lengüetazo lo iba acomodando de la manera en que quería hasta tenerlo recostado por completo sobre la madera fría, le fue abriendo las piernas para acomodarse entre ellas, Zoro estaba tan extasiado que a pesar de saber lo que le esperaba, no le importó en lo absoluto, es más, quería saber lo que se sentía. Sanji humedeció su dedo índice y poco a poco, entre jugueteos lo fue penetrando sin dejar de succionar el miembro que no podía estar más tieso. Zoro, al sentir esa invasión en su anatomía que le estaba dando placer, animó al rubio a que se la chupara a mayor velocidad. El cocinero adoptó rápidamente el ritmo que la mano de Zoro marcaba en su nuca y sintió complacido como se revolvía de placer. Zoro no lo aguantó más, y sin darle tiempo de nada, terminó en la garganta de un Sanji que se alejó un poco para evitar atragantarse, hizo el intento de limpiarse los labios, pero Zoro fue más rápido y lo atrajo hacia sus labios recibiendo el sabor de su propia semilla.

Se sentía completo, como cuando te mueres de ganas por hacer algo y a cambio te llega algo mil veces mejor. Lo besó con ganas, casi como si quisiera devorarlo en ese lugar y siguiendo su obsesión de aquella noche se concentró esta vez en darle el mismo placer a Sanji. Le quitó la poca ropa que aún tenía y empezó a estimularlo de la misma manera, imitó lo que le había hecho el cocinero con pequeñas variaciones en la cadencia lo que alargó el proceso, se divertía viéndolo a punto del orgasmo para bajar la velocidad o incluso detenerse por completo para regresar a besarlo en los labios y cuando al fin el cocinero lograba recobrar la compostura volvía abajo para tratar su miembro y su ano. Sanji no lo soportaba y cuando estuvo a punto de eyacular aprisionó la cabeza de Zoro para mover su cintura. Terminó dentro del espadachín, se sentía cansado por tantas emociones y poco a poco su cabeza volvía a su estado natural.

Zoro también estaba perdiendo el efecto del porro. Se miraron a los ojos mientras el aire disipaba los últimos vestigios de la droga, se vistieron sin decir nada y Sanji bajó las escaleras para irse directo a su camarote. Sacó los cigarrillos que quedaban de su bolsillo y los puso en la mesa junto a su cama y se acostó para tratar de conciliar el sueño, sin embargo, pasó toda la noche mirando hacia el techo.

Zoro tampoco pudo dormir, y se limitó a ver el amanecer desde el puesto privilegiado que tenía su camarote.

…

El Sunny entero se despertó al grito de “Saaaaanjiiii”, el renito había despertado temprano y había ido a revisar que todo estuviera en orden en su consultorio, no había encontrado los cigarrillos y solamente una persona, que él supiera, tenía el conocimiento acerca de ellos, lo fue a buscar en el camarote y le requisó los porros que no se había molestado en ocultar.

Recordaba lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, sin embargo, no estaba del todo seguro de que fuera real, estaba tan drogado que bien pudo haber sido una fantasía. Salió del camarote y se dirigió al baño, necesitaba bañarse de manera urgente antes de empezar con sus labores varias y en el camino se topó con Zoro que al parecer también tenía la misma urgencia. Era un tanto extraño encontrarlo allí antes del desayuno, generalmente utilizaba las duchas después de un arduo entrenamiento, más o menos a eso de las cinco de la tarde. El cocinero cayó en cuenta de lo tanto que reparaba en las costumbres de Zoro y de sopetón los recuerdos se avivaron en su mente. El espadachín lo observó con una mirada penetrante para luego entrar a una de las duchas.

…

Pasaron un par de días antes de anunciar que por fin veían tierra y todos abandonaron el barco para hacer compras. En todos esos días ni Sanji ni Zoro se atrevieron a hablar de lo sucedido, es más, no se atrevían a pelear, era como si temieran que algo oculto se volviera a desatar, y en esa ocasión no tendrían opción de echarle la culpa a las drogas. Decidieron ignorarse, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por sus compañeros.

Salir del barco había sido un alivio en parte, porque no tenía que verle la cara al estúpido Marimo, sin embargo, se sentía vacío, era como si algo le hubiese sido arrebatado en esa noche.

Zoro entró en el primer bar de mala muerte que encontró para poder aprovisionarse de licor, pero pese a haber comprado el líquido preciado, sentía que le faltaba algo. Un joven mal encarado se le acercó ofreciéndole cigarros.

— ¡Que no fumo, maldita sea! —Espetó con fuerza recordando al maldito cocinero pervertido.

—Es que no es tabaco, es algo mucho más especial. —Le dijo burlonamente.

Alzó una ceja y sonrió para luego sacar un fajo de billetes. —¿Cuánto me alcanza con esto?

…

El atardecer se hacía presente sobre el cielo de la isla. Los tonos anaranjados se mezclaban con un rojo suave que hacían parecer al cielo como si fuese una acuarela.

Zoro llegó al barco después de haberse perdido un par de veces, entró a la cocina para encontrar a Sanji acomodando la alacena.

—Te compré cigarrillos. —Le dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Sanji dio la vuelta para decirle casi a gritos. —Tengo los míos.

Zoro se carcajeó. —A ver si así subes a visitarme más seguido. —Le arrojó una bolsa que contenía más de cincuenta paquetes a un Sanji evidentemente sorprendido.

Tomó uno de los paquetes y lo olfateó. Pudo reconocer ese aroma tan peculiar que ahora solamente le recordaba a Zoro.

El espadachín se alejó mientras hacía ver que robaba un cigarrillo de esos y se lo ponía entre los labios haciéndole una invitación tácita a repetir lo de la noche anterior. Quizás por el momento debían recurrir al cigarrillo para dar rienda suelta a sus deseos, la cuestión era, ¿Qué adicción sería más fuerte? Sanji tomó la bolsa para esconderla en lo más profundo de la alacena y decidió que si se haría adicto a algo no sería a esa nueva droga que habían descubierto, si no a ese que lo esperaba ansioso en el puesto de vigía.

**FIN**

**...**

Llevo horas escribiendo esto y debo decir que me siento satisfecha. Creo que hasta el momento no había logrado escribir un one shot tan largo.

Y eso.

Cogí la inspiración de la canción “Tormenta de arena” de Dorian y también algunas experiencias mías con esto de la abstinecia y lo malos viajes.

Tengo que agradecer a Dieguito por haberme hecho conocer esta canción que dio paso a este fic y además por acompañarme en mi proceso creativo. Muchísimas gracias,

También agradecer a Dita por haberme dado un prompt tan versátil y haberme arrastrado a estas aguas de nuevo.

Nos leemos en una próxima ocasión.

Suerte!


End file.
